Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style)
CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans's Movie-Spoof of 1996's Disney Threequel Film "Aladdin and The King of Thieves" Coming to YouTube August 1st 2020 Cast * Aladdin - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Aladdin (Young) - Lucas (Mother 3) * Princess Jasmine - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * The Genie - Meta Knight (Kirby Series) * Cassim - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians; 2012) * Sa'luk - King "Koopa" Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Sa'luk's Men - Killian (Spies in Disguise), Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle), Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons), Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3), Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), Soto (Ice Age), Barkin Bitten (Corpse Bride), King DeDeDe (Kirby) and Scar (The Lion King) * Forty Thieves - Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) * Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie; 2016) * Abu - Kirby (Kirby Series) * The Sultan - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Rajah - Lucario (Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) * The Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars; 2006) * Razoul - Voltar (League of Super Evil) * Razoul's Guards - Doktor Frogg, Red Menace, Doomageddon (League of Super Evil (YTV Show)), Koopalings (Mario Bros.) and Super Villain Girls (DC Super Hero Girls) * the Oracle - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) * The Hand of Midas as Himself * the Peddler - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.; 2001) Quotes * ''Bowser/Sa'luk: ''Give the Hand of Midas to Me Jack Frost Or Your Son Dies * ''Jack Frost/Cassim: ''Bowser You're Battle is With Me * ''Charlie Brown/Aladdin: ''Don't Worry Dad I Can Take'em Alone * ''Jack Frost/Cassim: ''But You're Not Alone Not Anymore You Want the Hand of Midas Bowser Take It Scenes # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 1 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 2 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 3 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 4 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 5 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 6 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 7 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 8 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 9 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 10 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 11 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 12 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 13 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 14 # Charlie Brownladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used * Aladdin and The King of Thieves (1996) Clips Used * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * Mother 3 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Better Together * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Choose Your Own Ending * Kirby Games Trilogy * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * Super Smash Bros. Brawl #2 * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Mario Games Trilogy * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Rock-A-Doodle * Meet the Robinsons * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Ice Age * Corpse Pride * The Lion King (1994) * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Kirby Games Trilogy #2 * Kirby Right Back at Ya! #2 * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (TV Show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew * Pokkén Tournament * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * League of Super Evil * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * New Super Mario Bros. U * DC Super Hero Girls * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters, University Gallery Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Aladdin Lucas smash bros.png|Lucas as Aladdin (Young) Sci-Twi (EG).jpeg|Sci-Twi as Princess Jasmine Meta Knight in Super Smash Bros Brawl.jpeg|Meta Knight as The Genie Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost as Cassim Bowser in Super Mario 3D World (2013).jpeg|King "Koopa" Bowser as Sa'luk Killian (Character).jpeg|Killian, The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls, Bowler-hat-guy-meet-the-robinsons-15.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy, Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95.5.jpg|Kai Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen, Soto-ice-age-95.9.jpg|Soto, Barkis-bittern-corpse-bride-6 54.jpg|Barkis Bitten, King Dedede in Kirby Right Back at Ya.jpg|King DeDeDe Scar in The Lion King.jpg|and Scar as Sa'luk's Men Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Forty Thieves Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red as Iago Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg|Kirby as Abu Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as The Sultan Lucario in Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.jpg|Lucario as Rajah Lightning McQueen in Cars 3-0.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Magic Carpet Voltar in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Voltar as Razoul Doktor Frogg in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Doktor Frogg, Red Menace in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Red Menace, Doomageddon in League of Super Evil (Show).jpeg|Doomageddon, Koopalings - New Super Mario Bros U.png|Koopalings DCSuperherogirlsvillains-1.jpg|and Super Villain Girls as Razoul's Guards Rosalina super mario.png|Princess Rosalina as the Oracle The Hand of Midas.jpg|The Hand of Midas as Himself Mike Wazowski in Monsters, University (2013).jpeg|Mike Wazowski as the Peddler See Also * Charlie Brownladdin II: The Return of Shanker (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style) (Preceded) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoof Category:CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs